Taboo
by BellaPerea
Summary: One-shot AU. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari bet on Sakura's love life, while Naruto and Sasuke doubt Itachi's gender. When both groups follow their questioned target...well, it went like this: O. M. G.


**A/N: Funny little one-shot that came to mind. Flames are accepted. It's suckish...IKR.**

"Okay, Ino's turn!"

The blonde drew a card from the box sitting on the coffee table in-between the five girls. The yellow and green card had five words printed neatly on the opposite side, none of which she is allowed to say. "Okay, Hinata," She turned to the white-eyed girl on her left. "What is one thing that we all have but Sakura doesn't?"

"Um…" Hinata thought long and hard.

"Time's running out!" Tenten cried, looking at the hourglass.

Temari was biting her tongue, equally anticipating if the shy Hyuuga could even get the answer. "Time's up!" She announced, seeing the last grain of white sand fall.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Guys, the answer please?"

"A boyfriend," The threesome chorused as Hinata mouthed an 'o'.

The referred pinkette was red with shame and huffing. "Seriously, I'm fine being single. Why do you guys have to keep pounding me with it?"

Ino laughed loudly, if not mockingly. "Forehead, Tenten has Caterpillar Brows, though I don't know why. Temari has Pineapple Head, and even Hinata has the Baka!"

"And you?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I have numerous boys chasing after me." She laughed, flipping her golden locks. "Pinky, you don't have a boy to your name as of the moment, yet you're the _second_ most sought after girl in school. When will you get a guy for yourself?"

"Like I said," The emerald eyed junior got up from the couch and picked up her messenger bag. "I am fine being single. I'm still young, and I have a long life ahead of me. No rush," She then proceeded to hug and kiss every inhabitant of the living area of the Yamanaka home. "Got to go, see you guys in school!"

"Are we good for the mall after school tomorrow Sakura?" Tenten shouted as the pink-haired teen made it down the hall.

"Uh, no, I have to help my mom with the groceries after school. Bye-ness!" She said, and left the house.

As the pinkette left, Tenten turned to the rest of the group. "Do you believe it?"

"No,"

"So Sakura's keeping someone from us, eh?" Ino chuckled evilly, almost maniacally.

"Anou, I don't think Sakura-chan is the type to hide someone from us." Hinata commented, tapping her forefingers rapidly under the table. "If she was dating someone, she would've told us."

"I agree with White-eyes. I don't Sakura's dating anyone. Besides, if it was anyone in school, word would've spread immediately." Tenten pointed out.

"Ha," Temari snorted. "I bet ten bucks Pinky's seeing someone behind our backs."

Ino raised her hand. "I'm with Sand Witch,"

Tenten held Hinata around the neck. "Good! The two of us think Sakura's truth-ing!" She announced, pumping her fist in the air.

"Tenten, three things," Ino started as she anime-ishly sweatdropped. "One, there is no such word as 'truth-ing'."

"Well," Tenten huffed as she crossed her arms across her white T-shirt. "If there's the word 'lying', then there's a word such as 'truth-ing'."

"Second," The blond continued as she rubbed her temples. "Your boyfriend's rubbing off on you. And third," She suddenly perked up. "We're _so_ gonna whip your asses!"

"Anou, Ino-chan, language…"

--

The next day, Konoha High School {dismissal time}

Sakura climbed into her shiny red Mazda 3 and left the school premises that Thursday. Little did she know, her four best friends were following in a black Corolla Altis.

Flashback

"_So how are we going to do this?" Tenten asked as the group of four sat in gym class as their targeted pink-haired friend ran laps._

"_We can follow her after school today," Ino suggested. "We'll see if she's really quote-unquote 'helping her mother with the groceries'."_

"_But she knows all our cars and plate numbers." Hinata remarked, thinking about the fact Tenten's secondhand Honda City, Temari's silver Volvo, Ino's baby blue convertible and her own white Jazz were all recognizable. _

_After much thought, Temari snapped her fingers. "We can borrow Gaara's car," She said, remembering both her brother's cars were as conspicuous as any other car, or at least, to Sakura. She barely saw them, so she wouldn't know the Subaku boys' plate numbers._

"_Why not Kankuro-san's?" The shyest of the four asked. _

_As she did, the Subaku female's face crumpled into a scowl. Last time she climbing into Kankuro's car, she stepped on week-old pizza and...other unmentionably gross things. "Let's just use Gaara's car, okay?"_

End Flashback

So there they were, sitting the wealthy Subaku redhead's car, tailing the pinkette's bright red Mazda. They turned left on Jounin Avenue, then right on Sandaime Boulevard. The red Mazda parked along the sidewalk, and its owner stepped out in all her pink-haired glory. She wore a black razorback tank top under a white cropped vest. Her bottoms were dark skinny-jeans, paired with black wedges. On top of everything was a grey cashmere sweater.

"Ha!" Ino cried, loud enough to be 'in-your-face', but soft enough for Sakura not to hear. "That's a date outfit!"

"Dude," Tenten spoke in a 'matter-of-factly' voice. "She wore that to school."

As Ino mouthed an 'o', they peeped through the window of the shop she entered. It was a high-end jewelry shop called 'Silver Tectonics'. They could see the pinkette receiving two little boxes from the clerk, and she left the shop, apparently not noticing the four girls scampering to the car parked three spaces behind hers.

When they entered the car, Ino smiled gleefully. "ZOMG!"

"If you're gonna say she picked up a gift for her—" Tenten started, lifting an eyebrow as she climbed into the front seat beside the driver.

"Noooooooo…" The blond prolonged the negation adverb. "I saw these earrings, and they would go well with the dress I bought the other day!"

The other occupants in the car sweatdropped simultaneously.

They continued to follow the red sedan as it pulled up by Konoha Park. The pinkette once again climbed out, this time wearing her Manchester United messenger bag. The two blonds out of the four girls guessed it must contain the two boxes that she just picked up.

The foursome trailed the viridian-eyed girl as she walked down the cemented pathway, hiding in every bush or falling behind every tree, so as not to be caught. As they jumped behind a large oak tree, they collided with two familiar friends.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn,"

The two teenage boys were in a crouching position, their heads peeking over the side of the tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tenten asked with a scowl on her face.

"What are _you_ doing here? We were here first!" Naruto said in a sort of 'shout-whisper'.

"We're spying on Sakura! She said she would help her mother with groceries, but here she is!" Ino explained, using the same loud whispering tone the others have used previously.

"Well, Teme doubts his Aniki's gender!" The whiskered boy retorted, and then started slapping Sasuke's arm. Hey! The weasel is getting away!" Both boys jumped from behind the tree and launched themselves onto the gravel path.

The four girls followed right after, still trailing the pinkette. The group of six was together once again, only this time, hiding behind a large bush.

They saw a raven-haired man sitting on a bench, dressed in a partially unbuttoned white button-down shirt and dark jeans. His ebony hair was tied with a leather cord.

"There's Itachi," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"And, look!"

"O."

"M."

"G."

--

Sakura sat on the bench beside the black haired man. He instantly wrapped his arm around her slender waist and kissed her pink locks before ghosting down to her lips.

"Happy one year anniversary." He said in his velvety smooth voice. "I have something for you," He started reaching into his pocket when her hand stopped him.

"I got you something too, but first." She giggled under her breath and snuck her hand into her bag. She pulled out her red RZR and dialed the number of her blond best friend.

"Right," Itachi did the same, pulling out a black Blackberry and clicked on the contacts group 'family'.

--

"Shit," Ino cursed as she dug for her Sidekick in her purple purse. She checked the caller ID and laughed nervously. "Hello?"

Sasuke felt his iPhone vibrating in his jeans pocket. He picked it up.

"Sasuke,"

"Ino,"

"Hi forehead, I'm glad you called! I was having trouble choosing between some Jimmy Choo's and—"

"Ino, guess what? Scientists have found a new species of bush!" Sakura's voice was sarcastic over the phone. "It produces strawberries, _and rings!_"

The blond laughed nervously. "W-wow, that's cool!"

"Otouoto, Shisui told me that you're gonna be at Starbuck's with your study group. Would you mind bringing home some Iced Coffee while you're at it?" Sasuke listened to his older brother's voice in the receiver.

"Hn," The younger Uchiha scoffed.

The group that was once hiding behind the bushed was now standing, two of them with phones glued to their ears.

"Oh hi guys!" Sakura smiled at the group, her face obviously filled with sarcasm. "I thought you were at the mall!"

"Oi! Does this mean Itachi-weasel is…straight?" Naruto gasped, pointing accusingly at the pair.

Said 'weasel' rolled his eyes. "Twenty-two years and counting," He threw is arm around Sakura and pulled out a small box from his back pocket. "The last year spent dating a girl, thank you very much,"

Sakura opened the box and found a silver link charm bracelet with a single charm—the Uchiha fan. "Wow, Itachi, it's amazing!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw…" The four girls cooed, all teary eyed from the display.

"It's not as great," Sakura spoke as she brought out one of the boxes she picked up that day. She handed it to him, twin red flags appearing on her face. "But—"

Itachi peered inside the box and saw a plain leather strap with a plain silver circle hanging on it. He cut her off with a kiss before she could finish, his hand sliding around her waist and pulling her closer.

"KAWAII!!!!" The four girls chorused. "So sweet!!!"

As they broke off, they turned to look at the group of friends. "Are you done here?" Sakura asked.

The six looked at each other guiltily, then started backing away. "See you guys!!"

Itachi laughed, his face buried in Sakura's pink tresses. "Smart choice,"


End file.
